


Transferable Skills

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows how to get Danny into the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transferable Skills

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 22. This is for [](http://michele659.livejournal.com/profile)[**michele659**](http://michele659.livejournal.com/) who requested water wank, either the ocean or the shower. I hope this is what you were looking for and that it can brighten your day even just a little.

“Come on Danny!” Steve called from where he stood in the ocean, the waves lapping around his knees.

“I like it just fine right here, thank you very much,” Danny called back from his position on the beach towel. “You enjoy your swim.”

“What are you? Chicken?” Steve teased. “I knew you couldn’t swim.”

Danny sat up to glare at Steve. “I can too swim. I just choose not to.”

“Prove it,” Steve challenged.

Danny was tempted to prove Steve wrong, tempted enough that he stood up and walked closer to the waters edge. But he thought better of it and stopped with the water just brushing his toes. “I don’t need to prove anything to you, Steven. I am secure in this relationship and there is nothing you can say or do that will get me out there.”

A slow smile spread across Steve’s face. “Nothing? Nothing will get you out here?”

“You heard me.” Danny crossed his arms.

“Nothing at all?” Steve repeated as he slowly ran his hand down his chest, dipping it just under the waistband of his swim trunks.

Danny pointed accusingly at Steve. “I see what you’re doing there and it’s not going to work.”

Steve smiled at Danny and slowly began to loosen the tie in the front of his trunks, pulling slowly at the strings. He kept his eyes locked on Danny as he began to push the shorts down over his hips, exposing his half hard cock. Danny’s eyes dropped unbidden to Steve’s cock and he felt his own dick begin to harden in response.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Danny exclaimed, pressing a hand against his cock. “You are outside in broad daylight. Put your pants back on!”

Steve ignored Danny and reached down to grasp his cock and began stroking it slowly. “You don’t really want me to do that.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

Steve gestured at Danny with his free hand. “I might believe you if you weren’t stroking yourself at the moment.”

Danny started. Steve was right, he had been so focused on Steve that he was softly stroking himself through his own swim trunks and hadn’t even realized it. He pulled his hand way and crossed his arms. “I’m serious Steve.”

“Then you’ll just have to come out here and make me stop,” Steve said breathlessly as he began to stroke faster. “Or you could lose the trunks and join me.”

Danny was all set to argue the point further when Steve’s head lolled back and he let out a moan. Before Danny really realized what he was doing, he had stripped off his trunks and waded out to join Steve.

“I knew you would come,” Steve murmured, his eyes half lidded with pleasure as he continued to stroke himself.

“Yeah, well you don’t fight fair,” Danny said. He reached out and placed his hand on Steve’s hip and rubbed his thumb lightly over the bone. “Let’s get out a bit further just in case someone comes.”

“Oh, someone is going to come alright,” Steve smirked.

“You sure are smooth,” Danny laughed and took Steve’s free hand, leading him out into the deeper water.

Once they’d gotten far enough out that the water was over both of their waists Danny pulled Steve close, rubbing his cock against Steve’s thigh. He reached underwater with one hand to grab Steve’s dick and began to stroke him as he rocked against Steve.

Steve groaned and leaned down to kiss Danny fiercely, his tongue exploring. Danny reached around and cupped Steve’s ass with his free hand as he rocked against him faster.

Steve came first, tensing up, his come dispersing into the ocean. Once his orgasm had passed he pulled away from Danny.

“What?” Danny asked confused by the sudden lack of contact. He reached down to fist himself, jerking as fast as he could against the resistance of the water.

Steve didn’t answer him. Instead he wordlessly took a deep breath and sank beneath the water and before Danny could register what was happening he felt Steve pull his hand away from his cock and replace it with his warm mouth.

Danny’s eyes rolled back in his head as Steve began to suck for all he was worth. It didn’t take long before he was coming in hot bursts, all of which Steve swallowed before surfacing.

“Wow,” Danny murmured. He pulled Steve toward him and kissed him, tasting the salt of the ocean as well as the salt of himself on Steve’s tongue. It was nearly enough to make him hard again but he wasn’t as young as he used to be. After a moment he pulled away. “They teach you that in the SEALs?”

“The skills are transferable.” Steve smiled, leaning down to capture Danny’s lips once more.


End file.
